Realizing What's Important
by Jadet
Summary: not my best work(in fact I think it sucks) but here's another G+CC romance. Kinda hard to summarize except that Goku realizes what the most important thing in his life is. Chichi.....


Disclaimers + A.N: No I do not own any of the DBZ cast, plot, ect ect ::sigh:: if I did, do you think Goku would be with Chichi??? Don't get me wrong, I love her character but...... it's Goku!!! ::silly smile:: Anyhoo, the song "if i were you" is not mine but is owned by the ever awesome singer Celine Dion and whoever the heck made this song up! This story happens right after Goku leaves to train Uubu. Also assume GT never happens. And I'm sorry that the first part is so ::wince:: verbal, but I was trying to get her point across and well....... ::gulp:: I'm not usually this crude but......... really! ::wince:: Anyway sorry about it in advance. Well enjoy!!   
  
  
REALIZING WHAT'S IMPORTANT  
  
BY JADET  
  
  
She took her frustration out on the dishes. Some would think her weird for it. Didn't, if you were angry, do something fun to cool off? She guessed she thought differently, but then again she was practical, they weren't. She was practical with every thing, every single damn thing, and it was getting to be annoying. Okay maybe she was a little more than 'frustrated', actually she was furious! She thought as she attacked another plate. The nerve of him! In her younger days she hadn't minded as much when he took off and left for a year or two. She knew he'd always come back and give her his childish smile that would melt away any anger she had felt and cause her to fall in love all over again. Until the next time he left that is. But she wasn't young anymore, dammit! And she was through being practical, she had been practical all throughout their marriage. When ever he had left to go fight this or fight that, she had been practical. She had always said he loved her, that it was for the better good and she was being unselfish. She had been practical and waited, and waited, and waited. Well screw the better good. And didn't he notice that all the time she waited for him, she grew older and older? She wasn't a spring chicken anymore, as the years flew past she grew weaker and more susceptible to diseases. But did he *ever* pay attention? No, of course not. The world always came before her, and her being her practical self, went along with it. Well no more, she was through being so practical!   
  
  
Another crashing sound made Chichi sigh as she looked at the now broken dish in her hand. That was the 14th one that day too. Giving up on 'working' out her frustration, she walked from the kitchen, leaving the mound of broken dishes laying on countertop. Fingering a picture of her, Gohan, Goten and Goku, she let her mind wander. She still loved him of course, she would always love him even after she died. But she was getting old, and Chichi could tell by the way her body refused to get up until later and later in the morning, something was wrong. At first she had just casually flicked it aside, dismissing it as she was just straining herself. As the weeks went on, and the weakness grew, she however had to come with terms that she wasn't as young as she used to be. And she was slowly dying. Of course she had just shook her head when it had first popped into her mind and said "no! I am not old and will not be for many years" Her body however obviously did not agree for it only grew worse and worse. Maybe that was why she was so angry at Goku. She was lonely now that the house was empty. Gohan had long ago left to live with Videl and Goten had just started college, he didn't need to live with his mother anymore. She was lonely, tired, and afraid. Afraid of going to sleep and never waking up. Afraid of leaving before saying goodbye. And dammit, when she was afraid she wanted her husband to comfort her. But where was he? He was training a boy, an enemy reborn actually! Leaving her here all alone.   
  
  
Chichi sighed and walked slowly towards the phone, hesitant, almost as if she was afraid it would bite. She didn't really want to do this, but it was getting harder to live all by herself, and she couldn't ask either of her sons for help. They had their own lives now and taking care of an aging mother didn't have it's benefits to their social lives. So she was going to ask for help from someone who was going through the same thing she was with only one difference. Her husband had stayed with her and not gone off training a stranger. With determination in her eye, she punched in the numbers and let it ring until someone answered. He was of course gruff, but she hadn't expected anything different. After explaining to him what she was asking, he went off to talk to his wife. A scant few seconds later his wife came on and could only babble out how happy she was that Chichi was *finally* asking. Chichi just yeahed her way through the entire phone call until she heard what she needed. Thanking her friend, she hung up and walked slowly to her bedroom. She would take a small nap before Bulma came to pick her up so that she could live with her and Vegeta from now on. A sigh echoed off the walls as the woman, quite old now by her gray hair, walked down the hall hating herself but having no other choice. If only Goku was here......  
  
*4 YEARS LATER*   
  
  
Vegeta paced in front of the waiting room of the hospital, looking all like the worried husband. Well he wasn't the husband in this case, he was the friend. Bulma had died the year before of old age leaving Vegeta and Chichi all alone, with only each other for company. It had started off rocky, each trying to grieve on their own. In the end though it wasn't possible, it was hard not to try to comfort each other. It was also hard not to start to like the blasted woman. She had a fire and spirit that didn't diminish throughout the years, and was always ready to debate over the silliest thing with Vegeta, usually letting him win because of his pride. Well until recently that is.  
  
  
Vegeta continued to pace, his scowl scaring away even the bravest of nurses. They didn't know what to make of this man, should they try to comfort the man or leave him alone? The head nurse suggested, while whispering to her friends, that they should tranquilize him. All of them agreed except no one was willing to take up the task. No one wanted to try and get close to him, so Vegeta was left alone. For the moment.   
  
  
Gohan with Videl and toddler Pan sat on a few chairs next to Goten. They all had worried looks on their faces except for Pan. She was fascinated by the man pacing in front of her. Would he wear the floor out and fall 5 stories? Pan giggled a cute giggle that all 4 year olds possess, and fell asleep in her mothers arms, lulled by the steady tapping of Vegeta's feet on the tile floor.  
  
  
With Bulma's sudden death all on their minds, each waited tensely, hoping the news would be good. It wasn't. The doctor, a man of 30 years in the business, motioned them all to follow him. They all stood, with the exception of Vegeta, and followed the doctor through a long hall until they came to 2 thick white doors. IC was printed clearly above the doors and the doctor led them onward, nodding to a few nurses here and there until they came to a bed holding the person holding their hearts in her small hands. Chichi looked at still as death laying on her hospital bed, tubes and wires coming from everywhere on her thin body. Her hair, once a glorious raven black, was now a dull gray from the sickness that was tearing her body apart from the inside out. And her skin, once a white/cream color had a gray tinge. She was dying.  
  
  
"We've done all we can. The phenomena was pretty advanced when you brought her in, and her refusement to see any help didn't one bit. She's stable for the moment, but the odds are not good. She's old, and a tough bird I'll give her that, but when it comes to a battle between time and the body, time always wins." The doctor explained. After telling them the visiting hours, he left assuring them they would do all they could for the time she was here. He didn't emphasize on how long the time was though.  
  
  
Goten face was bright red now and he began to smack his fist against his hand repeatedly in anger. "If only the senzu beans were ready! She'd be fine!" Gohan lay a hand on his younger brothers shoulder, and Goten immediately calmed down but his shoulders slumped even further as he stared at the ground unseeing.  
  
  
"But they aren't. They wont be ripe for another 2 weeks, so we can only pray that 'Kaasan can hold on till then..." Gohan mummered. Videl lay a hand on his shoulder. It was his turn to be comforted. They all were surprised though when Chichi opened her eyes and began to talk.  
  
  
"Where's Goku?" she mumbled through the tubes coming from her throat. It sounded terribly soft and scratchy to her but the others didn't notice, they all swarmed around, tears of relief in most of their eyes. Only Vegeta stood off to the side, looking at Chichi at the corner of his eye. After reassuring all her family that she was fine, she asked the question again. It was only responded to by an awkward silence. Chichi's spirits were dashed then. What kind of husband wouldn't be at his wife's bed side?  
  
  
"Kakarrots not here," Vegeta growled and glared at the others for dancing around the subject. All of them hung their heads.  
  
  
"Has he come at all while I was asleep?" Chichi asked and searched her mind for any recallment of the last two days. It was all blurry due to her fainting spells, but she could have sworn she had seen his face once watching her while the doctors worked to lower her fever and make her comfortable. He had had a look on her face that she hadn't ever seen before. It looked liked guilt, sorrow, and anger all combined into one. But why would he be angry? It was probably a dream though, Chichi thought.  
  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Yeah he was, left while back though. Didn't make any sense, not that that incompetent idiot ever did." Chichi's hope was raised when she heard he had come only to be dashed again when she heard he had left. Was Uubu that much more important than she was? Chichi sighed and listened to her sons babble on and on about nothing, obviously trying to take her mind off their father. Goku was Goku, and would always be the way he was. Chichi just smiled tiredly and tried to keep up with everyone's conversation.  
  
  
**SOMEWHERE NOT TOO CLOSE BY**  
  
  
The sky around the man was pitch black, clearly illuminating the mythological beast hanging in the sky. The man acted as though it was nothing unusual to see a dragon floating in midair, no he acted as if it happened everyday. Then again, for this man, it did.  
  
  
"I will grant three wish's as long as they are in my power, what is it that you wish?" The dragon called out in a voice aged by time, yet ageless. A normal man would have cowered at the sound of the dragon's voice, like thunder, then again he wasn't normal.  
  
  
"I wish that Vegeta's mate, Bulma be reincarnated in a look-a-like of her old body!" the man called out bravely. The dragons eyes flashed a deep red and was silent for many moments before speaking.  
  
  
"I will grant this wish mortal, but only this once!" The man only grinned. He knew people in high places.  
  
  
"My second wish is that my wife be cured of the disease killing her!" The dragon's eyes glowed again.  
  
  
"Your second wish has been granted. What is your third wish?"  
  
  
"That Bulma and my mate age at the same rate as Vegeta and I!" The dragon's eyes glowed one last time.  
  
  
"Your wishes have been granted, and now I bid you farewell!" The dragons body shone gold as the 7 balls laying below it lifted into the sky and shot off like 7 shooting stars. The night returned to normal as the dragon shimmered and disappeared, leaving no evidence that he had been there. The man grinned broadly, and picked up a bundle at his feet. Taking care, he jumped into the air and sped off through the night.   
  
  
**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**  
  
  
Vegeta frowned in the darkness of the room. He hadn't told Chichi the whole story when he had said that Goku had come then left. Although he refused to admit it, he had grown softer over the years, especially since Bulma's death. He didn't want Chichi to be hurt anymore so he had told Goku a few things to put his point across. The truth was Vegeta kicked him out. 'The bastard' Vegeta thought angrily, thinking back to that afternoon.  
  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
  
Vegeta was furious. Goku could tell that easily from the way Vegeta's eye brows were twitching, almost as if they wanted to jump out and kill him. Then again, Goku was ready to kill himself. How could he?? How could he have left her all alone like that when she needed him the most? The world wasn't in danger and didn't needed him, and Uubu could train well enough on his own now, so then why did you stay away you idiot? His mind yelled at him, his heart following suit. In truth he didn't really know, all he knew was for some reason or another he had procrastinated coming home. Why didn't he want to come home anyway? The question haunted him until he came up with a logical answer that would probably only make sense to him. He was afraid she wouldn't love him after all this time. The why'd you stay away instead of fixing it? His heart cried but Goku could only shrug, he really didn't know......  
  
  
Goku wasn't the smartest man around, he knew it, everyone knew it. He was smart enough though to duck a punch aimed at his head.  
  
  
"Kisama! How dare you show up NOW? Get the hell out of here before I kick your ass out!" Vegeta screamed, a blue aura flickering around his body. Goku could only block the attack as it hurtled toward him. It bounced harmfully off but Goku got the point. Vegeta wanted him to feel pain right now, just in case he wasn't already. But he was! He just..... well he didn't know how to show it! But he *was* feeling pain! By Kami, he loved Chichi! He would do anything for her, give his life for her! She was his life, his best friend, his love! Of course he was feeling pain right now! He didn't want her to be sick anymore than Vegeta did! A sudden a powerful rage tore through his body and before he realized what he was doing he punched Vegeta in the face. Hard.  
  
  
Goku stood rooted to the floor and could only look at what he had just done. He hadn't meant to, really! He just couldn't help himself..... Goku's thoughts were once again interrupted when Vegeta aimed a nasty kick at his midriff. Goku nimbly dodged the kick but fell prey to another powerful punch to the chin. Goku felt himself being lifted from the ground and fly back a few spaces to slam into the wall cracking it. Goku just looked stunned. He had never seen Vegeta this mad before, never....  
  
  
"Kisama! What makes you think you can come back NOW? You didn't come back for *her* but you came back for her! She *waited* for you, you bastard! But did you come? No! She died, kisama, and you didn't even come back!" Vegeta's words could only be described as desperate, and sorrow filled. Why would he.....? It occurred to Goku that Vegeta might be talking about Bulma. But Bulma dead? Wait that couldn't be right....  
  
  
"Bulma's dead?" Goku asked timidly, pulling himself from the indent in the wall. He had to dodge another powerful attack from Vegeta.  
  
  
"Yes! KISAMA.......!" The world stopped turning for Goku, for shock had finally taken it's hold. Bulma dead? But how could that be? Wouldn't he notice if her ki vanished....... The truth hit Goku. No he wouldn't have, he had been too busy training Uubu, too busy being a selfish jerk. A sorrow Goku had never before experienced filled his mind and body, tearing his heart apart. That was the story of his life, everyone waited for him....... and he would always come to late to help. He *always* let them down....  
  
  
Suddenly Goku was hit with a feeling he didn't experience too often. Guilt. He hated the feeling. Though now he knew what he had to do. He had to apologize, but more importantly, make up for what he did wrong..... Vegeta was surprised when Goku calmly blocked his punch and looked deep into Vegeta's eyes.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, I'm sorry I didn't come back. But I'll make it up though, I'll make up for all the times I let you guys down. I won't be too late this time!" With that Goku turned and ran as fast as he could out the door to the hospital. Vegeta just blinked. What the hell.....?  
  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*   
  
  
What did that idiot mean anyway? Vegeta wondered. Talking about 'making it up' and 'not being late'. Made no sense. Heh, he probably decided to obey him for once. Odd though how it didn't fill Vegeta with the satisfaction he thought it would. Empty victory had a new meaning I guess.  
  
  
Vegeta bolted upright when Goku entered the hospital room. In one hand he held a dozen red roses, obviously hand picked for they were all different lengths, in the other a small box. Vegeta was immediately confused, what in the world..... Goku turned to Vegeta then and Vegeta was taken aback. The fool was grinning like an idiot, had he finally snapped?  
  
  
"Vegeta," Goku called, keeping his voice a low whisper so not to awaken Chichi. "You can leave now, I'll take care of her. Anyway, someone's waiting for you back at home." Vegeta just stared blankly until he felt it. They say when a saiyajin chooses a mate, they can feel what the other is feeling, and know exactly where each other was. It was a bond, unbreakable except for death. Vegeta had lost that link when Bulma had died, and discovered when she died she took not only the link but the love and happiness with it. He never felt that loneliness before, and the shock was dang near killing. He had never felt that much pain before, it felt like the world had come to an end and he was feeling every death. But suddenly the link was working again and the empty pain was gone. He could feel Bulma's confusion and obvious joy to be home, but that wasn't possible unless..... Vegeta jumped up and looked at Goku with a question in his eyes. Goku only smiled wider and pointed up. From this day on, Vegeta was going to kiss Kami's feet. Literally.   
  
  
"I never thought I'd say this Kakarrot, but thanks." With that Vegeta blasted out the window, full speed. He had lived without her for a year, he wasn't about to wait a few more minutes.  
  
  
Chichi awakened at the sound of Vegeta flying out the window and almost screamed when she saw who was standing next to her bed, looking as though the weight of the world was pressing on his shoulders. It took a few minutes before Chichi calmed down enough to realize what Goku was holding in his hands. A bunch of blood red roses lay cradled in one arm while his other hand held a ratty looking box. Chichi continued to look up confused until she realized something. She didn't feel bad anymore, in fact she felt as young as a....... Chichi's eyes widened and she quickly looked at her arms. Smooth, a creamy color not gray. Chichi grabbed a chunk of her hair and almost cried with joy. Black, not silver or gray, black. Black like when she was young. With tears in her eyes, she glanced up at Goku with the most tender expression in her eyes. Now she knew where he had gone off to. He had saved her life once again, and she had doubted him too! Chichi suddenly felt horrible, how could have doubted him? Goku wouldn't allow any thoughts like that though. Getting down on one knee, he grabbed one of Chichi's small hands with his own big ones gently, almost as if he was afraid he would break it if he handled it too roughly.  
  
  
"I'm so sorry Chichi that I kept you waiting. Will you ever forgive me?" Chichi could only stare at him in shock, but the sincerity in eyes brought her back and Chichi could only nod for her throat had closed up on her. Goku smiled and pulled out the ratty looking box. Removing his hands from hers, he opened the box to reveal a single gold band with the initials C+G engraved on the top. Taking it out slowly, he reached for her hand. "You forgot this at home." he whispered and slid in on her finger. All she could do was stare at it. He had gone home to get this for her?  
  
"Why...?" she croaked out. Goku's smile only grew wider and he kept his wonderfully warm hand over her small cold one.  
  
"I'm not a very smart man, not like Gohan, so it took me awhile to realize what's *really* important," Chichi braced herself for the inevitable. He was going to say the world or Uubu. He was going to say sorry, and she would forgive him like she always did. But kami how her heart began to hurt. "Chichi the most important thing to me I almost lost because I was so stupid. I won't be stupid again. It took me awhile and Vegeta help to see what was really in front of my eyes. Chichi, I love you with all my heart and I will always protect you. I will always protect what's the most important to me." The pain in her heart vanished within that instant and was replaced by the warmest glow she had ever felt. Chichi suddenly wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, but she chose another more tempting option. She kissed him with all the love in her heart. And he kissed right back. Their love surrounded them and all doubts and fears were demolished within that instant. It may take some longer than others to realize what's really important, but the result is always the same. Perfection in the best degree.   
  
  
*OWARI*  
  
  
A.N.: So how was it? hate it, love it, wanna strangle me for it?(me hope not! ::gulp::) I know this one wasn't the greatest but........ at least I wrote something! Please let me know what you thought cause I'm starting to become depressed. No ones reviewing and I'm taking that as a sign that I stink...... pueezee tell me what you thought!!! Well talk you later(you can stop groaning now! ^_~) Ja ne!!! ~Jadet~  
  
  



End file.
